


Halloween

by twinkwhiskey



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, PTSD, Panic Attacks, halloween fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 07:21:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8436595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twinkwhiskey/pseuds/twinkwhiskey
Summary: It's not that Tony hated Halloween, he just hated some of the activities that went with it.





	

Tony loved Halloween. He loved seeing the kiddies dressed up (some even as Iron Man). He loved the movies. He especially loved throwing parties.

What he did hate was Bobbing for Apples.

He used to enjoy the activity. But now, post Afghanistan, sticking his face into a tub of water sent him into a panic. So when Natasha attempted to persuade him to participate in the activity, he fought valiantly. He made excuses, chugged his drink instead of answering, walked away before she could ask him. But towards the end of the night, she ended up dragging him by the collar of his shirt to the kiddie pool full of water and apples. 

"Go on Tony, it won't kill you," she said and shoved him in the direction of the tub so his knees knocked against the edge. He stared into the water and tried to push away the memories of Afghanistan. With a deep breath, he plunged his face into the ice cold water.

Suddenly, he was back in Afghanistan. Starved, exhausted, depressed, forced to work on a missle he wasn't building, left to wonder if they would get tired of waiting and just kill him. Waking up every morning wondering if it was worth it to get up, or to just stay in bed and risk getting tortured. 

Then he was being pullled back to reality. He was dripping wet with Steve cradling him in his arms with a worried look on his face.

"To-" Steve started, but was interrupted by Tony making up some excuse about having to use the bathroom before bolting in the direction of the restroom.

Behind the safety of a closed door, Tony pushed himself into the corner of the shower and attempted to regain control of his breathing. His vision was getting darker and there didn't seem to be enough air on the room.

Then, in an instant, Steve was in the room, holding him, talking to him, comforting him.

"Breathe Tony, just breathe, you're okay Tony, I'm here, you're okay." Practically nonsense, but it comforted him enough for him to calm down enough to form words.

"I'm good now," Tony said, slightly out of breath, but otherwise back to perfect health. Steve gave him an unconvinced look.

"You sure?" Steve asked. Tony nodded, and with that, Steve grabbed his hand and they rejoined the party.


End file.
